It is known to cover monitors. For example, German published patent application 2,035,990 describes a hinged front cover for television picture tubes, with covering flaps that can be stepwise swung away from in front of the tube. Movement of the flaps is accomplished by swinging them away from the plane of the display area by movement toward a side flap that can also be swung outward. One embodiment is like a rolltop cover conducted within rails. This presents a cost and labor intensive structure which requires several separate activating movement mechanisms.
German published application No. 2,548,121 discloses mainly a cover for a television set which also serves as a stand therefor. This enables locating the television set in an inconspicuous place in the center of a room. The body of the device is a sphere with an opening for the monitor into which the TV set can be inserted. The opening cannot be closed, and the cover entirely envelops the TV set.
German published application No. 3,343,339 shows a front cover for a television set, with a decorative embodiment for hiding the unattractive features of the set with some swingable elements.
The state of the art in general provides solutions which contain similar functional elements, but conceptionally follow entirely different solutions than the present invention.